


The SheWolf of Winterfell

by Randomgeek45



Series: The SheWolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dark Romance, F/F, Fanfiction, GOT season5, Game of Thrones - Freeform, House Bolton, House Stark, Lady Sansa - Freeform, Lady Stark - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Margaery - Freeform, Myranda - Freeform, Plotting, Politics, Ramsay Bolton - Freeform, Romance, Roose Bolton - Freeform, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Stannis Baratheon - Freeform, Violence, Winterfell, fans of Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from the clutches of the Lannisters in Kings Landing Sansa Stark has returned to her home of Winterfell to marry the bastard Ramsay Bolton. She will stop at nothing to reclaim her birth right even if it means trading in the Stark values of honour and justice for lies and deceit, she just didn't count on falling in love with the bastards serving girl.</p><p>New fan edits added. 17.05.18</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little bird

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically evolved out of a thought I had, what if Sansa was lesbian? and hooked up with Myranda (From the show I know she isn't really a character in the books) during season 5. So I developed it into a story of its own. She Wolf of Winterfell is part of a three stage story I plan to write which will involve a prequel and a sequel which includes other characters from the show and books. My original idea was to keep it small but as I started writing my imagination run away with me. If you like my work leave me a kudos and sub for more stories about the women of thrones. 
> 
> This is the first piece of fan fiction writing I've ever posted so feel free to leave any constructive feed back.

 

Snow blanketed Winterfell, outside of her chamber’s window all Sansa Stark could see was white with brief glimpses of red sun set in the sky, below her in Winterfell's main courtyard, Bolton soldiers struggled to keep warm and sheltered as they stood watch upon Winterfell’s high walls for Stannis Baratheons army the snow storm battering them like a sea of arrows. Leaving the window Sansa took a seat by the fire trying to keep down the wild boar she had eaten with Roose and Ramsey Bolton. After her narrow escape from the Lannisters in kings landing, Petyr had given her a choice, stay and waste way her life hiding in the Eyrie or to be bold and reclaim her birth right from the Boltons, she chose the latter something she was determined to do. Even though she had been a prisoner in kings landing she had long since begun to master the game of thrones for her own purposes with some help from lord Baelish of course, after six days since her arrival tonight was the night she would put her skills to good use. Combing her hair she ordered her hand maidens to draw her a bath. With the sun just about to disappear behind the horizon, Sansa’s bath was ready, ordering her handmaids to leave, Sansa undid her dress letting it drop to the floor from her naked body and slid into the hot water, as she relaxed she listened to the crackle of the fire and the howl of the storm outside her window. Before long came a knock on the door, the one she had been expecting.

“Come in” she called, the door opened and in came Myranda wearing a light leathery dress.

“My lady” she smiled closing the door behind her. 

“I wanted to ask if you require anything”

Sansa looked at the fire.

“My fires going down”

Myranda with out a word walked over to fire and begun putting more logs on. 

“Put more in” Sansa said “I like my fires hot especially on nights like this”

As Myranda bent over to place more logs in the fire Sansa eyed her up and down imagining what her body looked like underneath.

“Once you have done that you may dry my hair” With the fire blazing, Myranda took a seat on a small stool behind Sansa and begun drying her hair.

“May I say my lady you're hair is beautiful”

“Its the Tully in me, Tully women have always had good hair”

“I agree” the two went quiet for sometime. 

“How does it feel being back home after all this time? it must be strange” 

“The Bolton banners up every where is a strange sight but everything still feels like home I’m still a bad aim in archery”

“You're aims improving my lady”

“I doubt it” Sansa said turning around, looking at Myranda Sansa stared deep into her eyes, she begun eyeing her body up and down, eventually her eyes fell on Myranda’s chest her cleavage showing from out of her dress. Sansa had never been with another woman since Margaery but she was all the way in Kings Landing marrying the enemy and Sansa needed her home back. 

“Is there a problem lady Sansa” Myranda said confused as to why she was looking at her so intently. 

“Take off you're clothes” Myranda laughed not knowing what to do.

“You want me to be naked for you my lady”

“That is what I ordered” Placing soap down Myranda walked over and stood in front of the fire. Slowly she undid the laces of her dress as Sansa watched, undoing all of the straps Myranda’s dress dropped to the floor much like Sansa’s had. Standing naked before her Myranda shyly brushed her long dark locks of brown hair behind her ear, Sansa admired her whole body, the plump redness of her lips, the firmness of her breasts and flatness of her stomach, ordering her to turn around Myranda did so showing Sansa the curves of her tight buttocks, below the water Sansa’s vagina moisten.

“Do I please you lady Sansa” she said as she bent over in front of the fire at her own will.

Without saying a word Sansa raised herself out of the tub, dripping wet in more places then one, she stood onto the warm brick floor. Grabbing Myranda’s hips Sansa pulled her close wrapping her arms around her stomach so she could not escape.

“Lady Sansa” Myranda said with surprise, Sansa dripping wet from the bath pushed Myranda against the wall, turning her around she begun kissing her passionately, it had been so long since she spent a night with another woman Sansa couldn't help it. They snogged passionately against the wall, kissing and licking each others necks, cheeks and breasts. Sansa placed her hand down in between Myranda’s legs, dripping wet Myranda took the lead. Pulling Sansa over to the window, Myranda wrapped her leg around Sansa’s hip as she pulled herself up on to the windows edge, with her back pressed up against the glass Myranda opened her legs. Sansa left her lips for her others down below, sliding down onto her knees, Sansa begun sucking softly on Myranda’s sobbing wet clit, Sansa’s tongue brushing it just as Maergery’s had once brushed her own.

“M..My lady the w..window people may s…see” unable to get her words out Myranda moaned with pleasure. Her right leg shook as Sansa slid her wet tongue deep inside her, with excitement over coming her body Myranda pushed Sansa’s face close, as she run her fingers through her long ginger hair Myranda quickly realised she was at the mercy of Sansa’s tongue, throwing her head back against the cold glass window Myranda bit her lip and closed her eyes, as waves of orgasmic pleasure rippled throughout her lower body, she arched her back moaning uncontrollably. Outside Sansa’s window had steamed up, Myranda’s high pitched orgasmic squeals masked by the raging snow storm. 

 

Myranda awoke sometime later, her head buried in the wolf pelts that covered Sansa’s bed, opening her eyes fully she gazed out of the window at the ranging storm which had battered the walls of Winterfell for three days straight, after allowing herself sometime to awake fully she rolled herself over to Sansa’s side. The room was hot, so hot that she could feel the sweat standing on her, looking upon the room as she rolled over she could see the crackling flames of the fire place burning bright blanketing the room in a fiery glow which dimmed at the foot of the bed upon which she lay, the light my have dimmed but the heat sure had not. Rolling over she was met by Sansa standing next to the bed naked pouring herself a cup of wine. 

“My lady” Myranda called softly as Sansa took a sip of her wine, her long ginger Tully hair hanging down illuminated in the fires light.

“You’re awake finally” Sansa said sounding unimpressed with her. 

“Apologies my lady its just I’ve never quite been pleasured in such a way before” 

Sansa payed her no attention as she continued to drink her wine. Laying naked at her side Myranda didn't know what to say, all she could do was watch Sansa marvelling in her beauty something she never thought she’d ever be doing, before tonight she hated Sansa, riddled with jealousy at the thought of her marrying Ramsay, before walking into her chamber tonight she wanted nothing more then to see Sansa’s head on a spike but now she felt different, of course she was still jealous of her but the hate she harboured for her had melted away, now she found herself admiring Sansa’s body, coated in the flames light, her long ginger hair, the smoothness of her lips, the curves of her bum and the elegance of her legs. 

“I had no idea you enjoyed the company of other women my lady” Myranda said with a smile.

Placing her cup of wine down on the bedside desk Sansa’s expressionless and cold Stark eyes met Myranda’s

“Theres a lot you don't know about me” Sansa looked away from her to the window. “The storms looks to be getting worse” Sansa said, Myranda also looked to the window, nothing but darkness and snow could be seen, she turned back to Sansa. 

“The Maester told us it could last as long as a week maybe even two, one things for certain winter is most defiantly here” Sansa still did not look at her even as she walked around the bed towards the window her eyes fixated on the storm outside.

“My father always used to tell me as a girl winter was coming”

“Wise words” Myranda agreed politely lying by her side.

“He used to tell me so many times it got to the point where I stopped believing him I thought he was just saying it scare me or trying to hammer the Stark words into me” Sansa turned her head and looked back at Myranda.

“It isn't until now I truly understand those words”

“Winter can not get us in here my lady not while you're fire burns hot”

“I agree” Sansa said with a small smirk on her mouth, locking her eyes on Myranda’s yet again the two stared for a short time.

“But chamber grows cold” Sansa said breaking the silence. 

“Let me fix it my lady” brushing her dark locks of hair behind her ear Myranda sat herself up and left the softness of Sansa’s wolf pelted bed, as she walked across the room towards the fire, Sansa walked back around the bed, picked up her cup of wine and sat down on the bed watching her. Picking up small blocks of wood Myranda fed the hungry fire, the more wood she placed on the pile the greater the flames become, the hotter the room become and more Myranda felt herself sweat.

“My lady certainly enjoys the heat” 

“The heat isn't the only thing I enjoy” Sansa said watching Myranda’s pale bum as she bent over to place the wood on the fire, looking back Myranda could see Sansa admiring her and giggled.

“I’m glad I’m am not disappointment to you” Myranda finished placing the wood on the fire and returned to Sansa’s bed, passing her bath tub filled with now cold water, she slid her way passed the desk and sat on the edge of the bed, Sansa watching her all the way sipping her wine.

“Is there any other way I may serve my lady” Sansa placed the cup of wine back down on the desk next to the bed.

“I can think of one” Myranda giggled again, lifting herself up she crawled along the bed, rested her hands on Sansa’s shoulders, put her leg over and sat on her knees, her breasts at Sansa’s face, Sansa using one arm to steady herself forcefully slapped Myranda’s bum grabbing it tightly.

“Oh my lady” she groaned with a smile, kissing her once again Myranda could feel herself getting excited, as Sansa moved her hands up and down her back and bum she could feel herself growing wet down below, as Sansa kissed her Myranda run her fingers through Sansa’s ginger Tully locks. Before long Sansa pulled her head away breaking off the kiss. 

“You may call me Sansa in my bed” that put an even bigger smile on Myranda’s face. 

“Of course Sansa” Myranda went in for another kiss but Sansa pulled away. 

“I am curious” Sansa said gazing into her eyes. 

“As to what” Myranda asked 

“Who do you enjoy pleasuring more myself or Ramsay” Myranda needed sometime to think. 

“You of course my lady I mean Sansa” she corrected herself. 

“You're just saying that” Sansa said with a smirk, 

“I mean every word of it Ramsay is nice but I do grow tiresome of him at times”

Sansa stared at her for a moment. 

“Sharing Ramsay's bed as often as you do I would assume he’s quiet fond of you would you say he trusts you” 

“I can only hope” Myranda started to look uncomfortable, the smirk disappeared from Sansa face.

“I know Ramsey sent you to spy on me” Myranda had no way to respond Sansa had found her out denial seemed to be the only way out.

“I’m not sure what you are saying my lady”

“I’m saying Ramsey told you to find out if I was plotting against him” Myranda couldn't speak Ramsey told her not to get found out and thats what had just happened, Sansa just read her like a book.

“Forgive me my lady but I do not wish to speak ill of my lords son” Sansa give her a cold and steely look. 

“I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell last surviving daughter of Lord Eddard, the Bolton's may control this castle but I am still its rightful ruler, as lady of winterfell I will ask again did Ramsay send you to spy on me” 

In Sansa’s right hand she held a long sharp dagger which she unveiled from beneath the fur pelts of her bed. Myranda’s eyes opened wide, her smile vanished, gulping as she looked at the dagger.

“Ok you have me Ramsay sent me to spy on you” she said with a look of frustration.

“Why” Sansa demanded loudly with fire in her eyes.

“He wanted to make sure you were not plotting anything against his lordship once the two of you marry”

Sansa through her head back laughing in Myranda’s face.

“I’m not going to wait until after the wedding I plan on killing him long before that” she smacked Myranda’s bum again this time harder, Myranda bit her lip in anger.

“You're going to help be kill him” Myranda shook her head.

“Never” she said defiantly, Sansa forcefully pushed Myranda onto her back and pinned her down on the bed the dagger at her throat.

 “I don't think I was clear enough you're going to help me kill Ramsay” Sansa said, her ginger hair ruffled by the struggle.

“Or what you'll kill me Ramsey will know it was you”

“It wont make a difference to him he still needs the Stark name if he ever wants to govern the north”

“And then what” Myranda said smiling. 

“All he needs from you is a baby or two then he’ll just kill you as well”

“Thats why you're going to kill him” Sansa lifted the dagger from Myranda’s neck, leaving her lying on the bed Sansa stood tall before her.

“You're the kennel masters daughter aren't you? it would be a shame if something happened”

Myranda laughed.

“The dogs mean nothing to me”

“I was talking about you're father” her laughing stopped as she sat up on the bed. 

“You couldn’t” 

Sansa interrupted 

“I can as I said before the Bolton's may hold this castle but it belongs to me I know this castle inside and out and I have my contacts both inside and outside of Winterfell” 

Myranda’s face looked glummer then ever, the wolf had cornered her prey. 

“All it would take for me is to put the word out, it would take some time for course” Sansa said crossing her arms the dagger still in her hand “Your father would die eventually”

Myranda looked down at her hand rubbing her skin softly not knowing what do. 

“You know what happened in kings landing with me you know what I’m capable of”

“The whole kingdom knows” Myranda said quietly turning to look at Sansa.

Sansa dropped her dagger on the floor and leaned in to her. 

“Ramsey doesn't love you he doesn't love anything but himself” Myranda begun to tears up.

“You know him better then anyone what does he do after he gets bored with something”

“He gets rid of it” Myranda sobbed, Sansa climbed onto the bed sat next to her, wiping way her tears looking into her eyes.

“Myranda you belong to me now not Ramsey” Myranda shook her head in agreement. 

“You want me to kill Ramsey” 

“Not yet I still need him alive long enough to deal with Stannis army but afterwards that is when we’ll make our move” 

“Very good” Myranda said wiping away the last of her tears. 

“All I require from you at this moment is that you keep an eye on Ramsey for me, where he goes, who he talks to, what they talk about, anything you find report it back to me” Myranda adjusted her hair.

“What should I tell Ramsey about you in the meantime”

“Tell him I’m fine and that I’m not planning anything” 

“Very good” she said

Sansa leaned over towards the cup of wine and grabbed it, sitting back next to Myranda she smiled. 

“As Lord Varys would say you're my little bird now” Myranda gave a reluctant smile as Sansa downed the rest of her wine, throwing it the empty cup across the room afterwards. 

Pushing Myranda down on the bed Sansa kissed her soft pale cheeks, forcing her legs apart. 

“Don’t ever betray me Myranda I’m not like the other Starks” 

“I won’t” Myranda said with a nervous smile, Sansa kissed her on the lips.

“Good girl” she said with a smirk sliding her fingers inside, outside of Winterfell the storm raged on but inside another was just beginning. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of Sansa Starks situation begins to hit home as she plots to uproot the Boltons from her home but can she bring herself to trust in her newly acquired little bird and potential lover Myranda.

Sansa Stark stood and watched as Lord Longtree begged Roose Bolton not to remove the head of his oldest son, all around Winterfells great hall, peasants, guards and fellow Lord’s stopped to watch the affair. Sansa had always remembered Lord Longtree as a tall, rough man with a big fussy beard and eyes like snow drops, he had always been a close friend of her late father Lord Eddard, his house may be small but it has always been fanatically loyal to the Stark name. Ever since the end of the red wedding Roose and Ramsay had ruled the North purposely targeting the most traditionally Stark loyal houses, forcing them in to submission or if they refused extinction, Stark loyal houses such as the Longtree’s, the Manderly’s, the Mormont’s and more often found themselves paying the most tax to the Boltons, a loyalty tax Lord Bolton called it, as a result many of these houses found themselves financially crippled and thus were less likely to be able to fund any kind of resistance movement. Lord Longtree had been paying the tax as requested but after Roose raised the amount Longtree found himself unable to pay, Roose then sent Ramsay out to kidnap his son forcing him to travel to Winterfell in the harsh blizzard that had blanketed the North.

“If you can’t pay the tax Lord Longtree you're son’s head will roll across this great hall of ours”

The way Roose said ours angered Sansa deep down inside. Its not you're great hall Lord Bolton its mine it belongs to a Stark.

“Take my sword as payment and my houses ancestral shield”

Lord Longtree placed his sword and shield down before Roose Boltons feet, for a moment Roose inspected them, eyeing up the craftsmanship of the metal and gold work, picking up the sword Roose pulled it free from its sash and swung it around several times testing its dynamics.

“She’s fine sword Lord Longtree what is her name?”

“Life giver”

“Well I don't think I’ll be giving any lives but it shall be taking them” Roose slid the sword back into its sash.

“I accept you're payment you may have you're son back”

Emerging from a door at the back of the great hall a young boy aged just four run out and into his fathers arms.

“Remember to pay you're taxes on time my Lord and let us not have to do this again”

“Thank you my Lord” Longtree replied.

With that Lord Longtree and his son left, afterwards the great hall emptied, following the crowd of guards, peasants and other nobles Sansa fastened up her wooly dark green cloak before heading out into Winterfell’s frozen courtyard. Millions of snow fakes fell from the sky, dancing about in the harsh northern wind Sansa could feel the crunch of freshly laid snow at her feet as she wondered around Winterfell’s courtyard trying to find Lord Longtree in the blizzard. Eventually after minutes of wondering around in the snow she found him helping his son on to a horse, Sansa walked over and tugged on the back of his black armour plated cloak.

“My Lord?” she said softly.

“Yes yes what is it?” turning around Sansa mistook him for seeing a ghost, he had a look of shock on his face.

“Lady Sansa” he said bowing his head.

“I had heard rumours of you're return but I cast them off as nonsense”

“A Stark must always be in Winterfell”

“Truly spoken like you're father, you've certainly grown last we met you were a little girl but now you're a woman fully grown and as beautiful as you're mother”

“Thank you my Lord, I want to apologise, what happened was disgusting the way they threatened you're son”

“You have nothing to apologise for Lady Stark, truth be told I’ve grown used to Roose Boltons threats its only up until now he actually carried through with one” Longtree turned to look at his son, the boy was sitting on his father’s horse shivering, a cloak wrapped snuggly around him.

“I’ll have to keep a closer eye on the boy”

“Best to keep Robert indoors” Sansa suggested.

“Not Robert, Ramsay he’s a smart one that boy must get it from his farther, as for his love of cruelty it must come from his mothers side”

“I suppose” Sansa agreed.

“Let me tell you something my Lady I feel sorry for the woman who marry’s him she's going to be in for a hard time”

“I am to marry Ramsay” Sansa told him bluntly, Longtree took a moment to reply.

“I’m sorry to hear that Lady Stark he’s going to make life very difficult for you”

“I am to marry Ramsay that doesn't mean it’ll turn out that way”

“What other way can it turn out?” Longtree asked not knowing what she was getting at.

“His death” He immediately grabbed her and pulled her close.

“Shhhh my lady you're surrounded by enemies here”

“Nobody can hear us my Lord, I intend to kill Ramsay and Roose and retake this castle for house Stark, for me” Longtree looked at her as if she were crazy.

“My lady what you are suggesting is stupid and reckless, you are going to get yourself killed”

“With all due respect my Lord I am not letting you know this for you're advice, I want to know if the people still support me”

“The common folk and most of the Northern lords look upon house Stark with great warmth as you are the last Stark my answer is yes but look around my lady, Winterfell is no longer Stark it is Bolton, the North is no longer Stark it is Bolton and after you marry Ramsay you will no longer be Stark you will be Bolton”

“I will always be a Stark my lord no matter what but I would ask something else of you”

“Of course my Lady”

“I want you to spread word of my return, tell the common folk and lords that Winterfell will soon be Stark once again and that Winter has come”

“I will my lady” Longtree promised, as he climbed on to his horse.

“The North remembers” Lord Longtree whispered as he strolled on horse back with his son towards Winterfells main gate. He rode out and disappeared into the snow storm, Sansa watched atop one of Winterfells high walls, as she stood and stared at the Bolton banners as they fluttered in the storms wind.

 

The evening had turned to night, as the storm battered Winterfell Sansa made her way through the castles maze of stone and wooden corridors to her room, passing guards and servants as she went all payed her no attention, in someways she felt insulted the last Stark being ignored in her own castle but in other ways she was relieved all Sansa wanted to do for the time being was to keep her head down. Outside her room a serving girl waited for her, her eyes fixed on the floor.

“My lady” she said as Sansa approached the door.

“I have no need of you tonight, see that I am not disturbed” the girl nodded then left.

Sansa in someways felt sorry for the girl but she worked for the Boltons and could no yet trusted, the only Bolton servant she possibly could trust was found inside. As she entered through the wooden door Sansa felt the heat hit her face like a wave, to her left the fire place burned bright hungry for more wood as ever, to the right her wolf pelted bed. Closing the door and locking it tight she wandered over to the bed smiling at what she found. Inside Myranda lay asleep enveloped in the fur pelts, taking her gloves off Sansa gently stroked Myranda’s pale cheek brushing her dark brown locks behind her ear. It had been almost a month since Sansa had blackmailed Myranda into spying for her and so far she had not betrayed her. Myranda had become a value assent to her always filling her ears with updates and whispers as to what was going on around the castle, from her Sansa had learned that due to the snow Stannis Baratheons army had become bogged down and would have to wait for the storms to clear to press forward, until then Sansa would have to buy her time with the Boltons and try to delay the wedding for as long as possible. Myranda had also told her other things such as how many troops the Boltons controlled as well as their movements and also informed her as to the news from Kings Landing, Sansa may not like the idea of Margaery marrying Tommon but that was only because she cared for her once. Walking over to the fire Sansa hung up her soaking wooly cloak and poured herself a cup of wine, taking a seat she sat and stared at the crackling fire deep in thought. After her third cup of wine Sansa begun to feel it go to her head, knowing that her door was locked Sansa placed her wine by the fire and undid the straps of her black dress, pulling her dress open she allowed her smooth breasts and flat stomach to take in the fires warmth, sliding the dress down to her knees she felt the fabric slide against her pale, silky smooth skin. Removing her boots she placed them along with the dress by the door for the maid to clean, picking up her cup of wine she drank slowly as she stood naked before the fire taking in its fiery glory, allowing it to warm the coldest corners of her Stark soul. Taking another mouth full of wine Sansa felt a pair of small petite hands glide gently across her hips and bum, even though Sansa would never admit to it Myranda was very good with her hands.

“Do you enjoy sneaking up on people?” Sansa asked.

“Only the one’s I enjoy fucking” Myranda replied stroking Sansa’s perky behind, Sansa let out a laugh.

“Oh really? what do you enjoy about fucking me?” Sansa said swirling around the wine in her cup with a smirk on her face.

“Mmm I’m not sure” Myranda said running her hands across Sansa’s stomach.

“I guess I enjoy fucking you Sansa because you're different”

“How am I different?” Sansa asked curiously.

“You’re a lady and beautiful one may I say” Myranda smiled.

“What so beautiful about me?”

“Everything, your hair, your lips, your skin, your breasts and bum” Myranda gazed down at Sansa’s behind, her hands planted softly upon each cheek.

“It looks as if it were forged by the old gods themselves” that made Sansa laugh hard.

“Is that the same compliment you pay Ramsay about his cock?” Myranda went quiet for a moment before responding, Sansa watched her in the mirror above the fire.

“Contrary to what you may believe my Lady I don't always enjoy Ramsay inside of me, in fact I never enjoy his company any more”

“Why is that?” Sansa asked.

“When we first met it was wonderful, a lowborn common girl like me sharing the bed of a high lord”

“We was a bastard last I checked” Sansa corrected her.

“Still he was the son of a high lord who lived in a castle, controlled a vast army, had men and woman at his every beck and call”

“Sounds to me you're attracted to power Myranda?”

“Aren't we all?” Sansa didn't answer but responded with only another question.

“How did you get so close to him?”

“I was his favourite serving girl at the Dreadfort, he used to call me up to his chambers late at night to keep him company’ Myranda bit her lip.  
“We used to fuck until sunrise”

Sansa deep down could relate to what Myranda was saying, when she had been a captive in Kings Landing Sansa would often disguised herself as a maid and payed a visit to Margaery Tyrell's chambers, once inside the two highborn ladies would drink, tell each other stories and fuck until the sun rose over the blackwater.

“Eventually he put in a good word with Roose who agreed to take on my farther as the castles kennel master just so he could keep me close but it was shortly after that I discovered who Ramsay really was, the torture, the flaying” Myranda smirked.  
“The Boltons certainly enjoy there flaying, he even asked me to help him do it to you're friend Theon”

The revelation caught Sansa by surprise, walking away from Myranda and the fire she stopped by her dresser table and poured herself a forth glass of wine.

“Theon Greyjoy is no friend of mine”

“Yes I heard about what he did to you're bothers, if it makes you feel any better lady Sansa he suffered greatly”

“How?” Sansa asked turning around to face Myranda with a cup of wine in her hand, leaning against her dresser tablet.

“Ramsay removed his cock with a hot knife I watched it happen” Sansa let out another laugh, by now it was mostly the wine controlling her.

“Did he scream?” she asked.

“Like a little girl” Myranda said smiling while leaning against Sansa’s chair.

“You still haven’t explained why you’ve gone off Ramsay”

“He fucks other women, not long after moving to the Dreadfort I walked in on him fucking some stupid  
red-haired whore, I acted as if I didn't care but deep down I wanted to ram a knife through her throat and his as well” Myranda looked down at her hands.  
“Luckily for me Ramsay grew bored of her, we hunted her down and fed her to the dogs, I thought after that Ramsay would go back to me but he kept fucking others, before long I just become a play thing to him, entertainment for when he grew bored, it was only until meeting you Sansa I realised that”

“What are you getting at Myranda?”

“Ever since I begun spying for you and sharing you're bed I can’t help but feel a certain admiration for you, at first I thought you were just a pretty face but I’ve come to realise you're a powerful woman Sansa and as you pointed out I am attracted to power” going up on to the tips of her toes Myranda softly planted her lips upon Sansa’s own and begun kissing her gently, her eyes closed.

Why is she saying all this Sansa thought to herself, have I truly won over her affections and loyalty after just the short space of a month or is this all a set up, is Ramsay is still whispering in her ear.

Regardless of where her allegiances lay Myranda was still a young woman and like herself an attractive one.  
Sansa slowly begun to kiss back sliding her tongue into Myranda’s mouth, the girls locked them together tasting each other, resting her hands upon Sansa’s hips, Myranda’s grip slowly tightened. Sansa with her wine still in one hand stroked her hand through Myranda’s thick locks. Placing her wine on the dresser behind Sansa glided her hands across Myranda’s rosy checks, the two girls kiss passionately for several minutes, slowly but surely the snogging grew more intense with Myranda biting down hard upon Sansa’s bottom lip. Sansa pulled free of Myranda’s bite and turned look herself in the mirror, at the bottom left of her lip dark red blood seeped out from the wound, Sansa watched as a streak of blood slowly rolled down her chin dropping on to her breast below. Behind her in the mirrors reflexion Myranda stood smirking gilding the tips of her fingers across Sansa’s buttocks, the sensation sent a shiver up Sansa’s spine and she felt herself moisten down below. Licking blood around her wound Sansa dipped her finger tip into the bloody wound, as she pulled her blood covered finger tip away she felt a sharp sting, her lip had already begun to swell.

“You liked that didn't you?” Myranda asked as Sansa stared at the dark red blood upon her finger tip. Looking back at her in the mirror Myranda had a naughty smile on her face, even though Sansa did not answer her face betrayed her. Keeping her lushus brown eyes locked on to Sansa’s Myranda leaned over, with her left hand still firmly planted upon Sansa’s buttocks she softly glided her bloody finger tip to her lips, sliding Sansa’s finger inside her mouth Myranda sucked upon it sensually never breaking eye contact. Inside her chest Sansa’s heart begun to race, her cheeks turned a rosy red as she felt herself become flushed and excited at the situation. As Myranda finished her sucking Sansa’s eyes lit up and a naughty smirk come upon her face. Myranda softly kissed her shoulder followed by a hard and forceful slap to her buttocks, Sansa let out a high pitched moan, sliding her hands up Sansa’s back Myranda using all her strength bent her over the side of the dresser table, hitting the table Sansa knocked her wine spilling it on to the rug below. Pinned down Sansa lifted her head and watched as Myranda slid her fingers inside, letting out a soft moan Sansa placed her head back down and closed her eyes moaning as Myranda used her fingers as cock to penetrate deep inside her fiery lions. As her thrusting gained pace Sansa bit into her stinging bloody wound causing it the bleed more, dropping more blood onto the dresser which shook violently after each thrust. Before long Sansa Stark climaxed letting out loud high pitched moans, afterwards as Myranda removed her fingers Sansa felt Myranda’s lips meet her back, gazing over to the window a part of Sansa hoped the night would never end but another part couldn't wait.

After a night of drinking, sex and story telling Sansa Stark awoke wrapped up in the safely of her wolf pelted bed covers Myranda laying asleep curled up in her arms. Creeping her eyes open slowly Sansa looked over her room, the hungry fire had died leaving noting but ashes, from the window a bright streak of light shone into the room hitting the cold stone floor in front of the bed. Returning her attention to Myranda Sansa once again brushed her brown locks over her ear, afterwards she tried to get out of the bed only to find her trapped, insnared in the web that was Myranda’s arms and legs. Trying to untangle herself failed as a sleepy Myranda only pressed her body closer eager to keep warm, eventually however she broke free and got out of the bed, almost immediately Sansa could feel the cold air hit her naked body it made the hair on her arms stand on edge. Strolling over towards the window the bottom of Sansa’s feet turned to ice against the cold stone floor of her bed chamber, pushing back her messy ginger hair Sansa leaned over and pushed open the window. In flooded the ice cold northern wind which brushed through Sansa’s hair and across her body filling her chambers. Leaning against the Windows edge Sansa took a deep breath and allowed the freezing air to fill her lungs as she gazed out upon the land, fresh snow blanketed every nook and cranny of Winterfell outside of its high walls white was the only colour in existence, above the birds flew against the backdrop of a cloudless blue sky, for a little over a month the storm had battered Winterfell and she still stood strong much like Sansa herself.

“Lady Sansa” Myranda called softly as she squirmed among the wolf pelted covers, Sansa turned to look at her, her breath visible amongst the cold air which flooded Sansa’s bed chamber.

“You're letting in the cold we’ll freeze before long”

“I’m a Stark we have a higher tolerance for the cold”

“If you say so” Myranda said wrapping herself in the bed covers once again.

“The storm has passed”

“Finally I was growing tiered of being stuck in doors I haven't been riding in ages”

“You're not the only one sadly I doubt Roose and Ramsay will let us go riding not with Stannis army on the move once again”

“That reminds me the two of them will most likely be holding a meeting with their commanders if you would like me to spy on them”

Sansa left the window open and strolled over to the bed, jumping on top of the wolf pelts Sansa sat beside her and planted a kiss on Myranda’s lips.

“Good girl”

“I though you liked me naughty” Myranda said stroking the bite mark on her lip.

“I like both” Sansa replied going in for another kiss. Suddenly a gentle knock came from the door.

“My Lady are you awake” it was the serving girl from last night.

“I’m not descent what do you want?” Sansa replied.

“You have a message from Lord Bolton he wishes to speak with you when you come down for breakfast” Sansa got an uncomfortable feeling in her in the pit of her stomach.

“Tell him I’ll be down as soon as possible” with that the girl walked away, once the foot steps had disappeared Myranda spoke.

“What do you think he wants to speak to you about?”

“I don't know” Sansa looked back at Myranda.

“You haven't told anyone about us have you? not Ramsay or a serving girl who would inform him?”

“I haven't told anyone, admittedly at the beginning I considered it but after we started spending more time together” Myranda went in for another kiss but Sansa pulled away and stood up off the bed.

“I have to prepare leave me” With that Myranda slid from the warmth of Sansa’s bed and begun to dress, tying the last of the laces on her leathery dress Myranda slipped out the door.

“I haven't told anyone Sansa honest” she murmured as she left the chamber closing the door behind her. For a time Sansa stood naked by the window gazed out at the white blanket of snow outside admiring its purity allowing her skin to freeze in the winters wind, before long her maid arrived with a fresh dress, after helping Sansa with her hair she slid on a sky blue woody dress and boots, wrapped herself warm in a dark green cloak and left the safety of her room in to the seven hells that was breakfast with Roose Bolton.

 

In the great hall of Winterfell Bolton banners hung down from the ceiling where once upon a time they would have been Stark banners and would be again, as Sansa bit into her beacon and eggs Roose Boltons cold eyes watched her intently as if he were looking directly in to her soul reading her deepest darkest secrets.

“What happened to you're lip my lady?” Sansa had to think of an excuse quickly.

“I knocked my lip on the bed side getting up for water through the night my lord”

“It must have been a bad knock”

“I’ve had worse my lord” Sansa said with a fake smile.

Continuing there meal in silence Roose watched as he slowly sipped his cup of warm hubris, deep down Sansa struggled to eat, her stomach had been churning since being called down to breakfast something Roose wouldn't do unless he wanted something but refusing to look weak or scared Sansa tried her best to carry on as if nothing was wrong, like the stupid innocent girl everyone though her to be, finishing her beacon and eggs Roose begun to speak.

“The master tells me the storm as passed for good this time”

“So I’ve seen my lord the fresh snow looks most beautiful”

“It does doesn't it the perfect setting for a wedding” Sansa heart dropped, panic took her body.

“H..How so my lord?”

“With the storm over I’ve decided to move forward you're wedding day”

“When for my lord?”

“Two days from now thats when Ramsay will return from tax collection, once the two of you are married you're Stark name will help us defend the North against those who wish to do us harm”

“What of Stannis?” she asked.

“A young girl such as yourself lady Sansa have no need to worry about the matters of war”

“But what if he attacks during the wedding?”

“He will not you have my up most assurances my lady”

“Thank you my lord” she forced herself to say.

“Do not worry my lady before long you and my son will be married and one day hopefully soon will have a child together but for now I must go I just wanted you inform you of the news myself” his smile was cold. Sansa waited for Roose to leave the great hall before leaving herself, wrapping herself up tightly Sansa escaped into Winterfell’s thick snow covered courtyard. Walking through the main archway Sansa made her way briskly down to the kennels, ordering the guard outside to open the gate Sansa made her way inside. The hounds barked and snarled as she passed but Sansa payed them no attention even as one of the dogs jumped up at the cage, at the very end of the kennels she found Myranda scooping fresh hay into one of the cages. Sansa entered the cage brushing the keys as she passed, hearing the rattle of the keys Myranda turned her head and smiled at the sight of her.

“Sansa what are you doing here?”

“Come with me” Sansa said pulling her arm, seeing the look on Sansa’s face she followed with out question. Following her down in to a small corridor Sansa opened a wooden door and entered, closing it behind her the two girls found themselves alone in a storage room. Inside Sansa paced up and down the room something was clearly wrong.

“Whats the matter Sansa?” she asked gently.

“I am to marry Ramsay in two days” she said with a serious face.

“But..but how the wedding wasn't supposed to be until after the battle?”

“Roose has moved it ahead, he thinks that if I marry Ramsay before the battle it would persuade any Northerns fighting for Stannis to defect”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don't know” Sansa said clearly distressed.

“It may not be so bad?” Sansa’s face turned red with anger.

“It’s ok for you, you don't have to marry a psychopath although it is Ramsay you’d love it”

“I am loyal to you now Sansa I keep trying to tell you”

“Really? are you loyal? or is that what Ramsay is telling you to say?”

“I haven't spoken to Ramsay in weeks and in that time I have done nothing but spy for and pleasure you” Myranda took her hand.

“I am loyal to you now Sansa”

“Prove it” Sansa snapped at her.

“Tell me how” Sansa broke away from her and looked out of the storage room window.

“The wedding will most likely be held in the gods wood, before the weir wood tree?”

“That is tradition you can’t have a wedding without the gods presence” Myranda agreed.

“But if we got rid of it” Sansa said gazing out at the trees red leaves untouched by the snow.

“How do you get rid of it? we can’t cut it down we’ll be caught” Sansa took looked closer out of the storage room window over looking to gods wood, as much as the idea she had in mind pained her so she could think of no other way.

“We're going to burn the gods wood”

“We're what?” Myranda said in shock.

“You heard me were going to burn down Winterfell’s gods wood” Sansa repeated.

“That’s madness”

“That’s why I need you to help me” Sansa turned to her and took her hand.

“I’m in a difficult situation Myranda and honestly I’m desperate, I need you're help to do this” Sansa got down on one knee before her.

“I like you Myranda I really do and I want to trust you but I don't you’ve been around the Boltons for so long I just can’t, but help me do this, help me burn down Winterfells gods wood and prove you're loyalty to me and my Stark name”

A tear come to Myranda’s eye as she nodded in approval, lifting herself off her knees Sansa planted a quick kiss upon her lips.

“We have a lot of work to do”


	3. The Great Fire of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa moves forward with her plan to delay her wedding to Ramsey Bolton, but can she count on Myranda's love and loyalty in the face of such odds.

With nothing more then a small candle to light the path before her Myranda made her way quietly through the maze of cold stone corridors which made up Winterfells lower levels, in her hand a small parchment Sansa had written for her containing a list of books to collect from the library. Stopping to shine her candles dim light upon each door she struggled to find the library, door after door passed her and she begun to wonder if Sansa sent her on a wild goose chase, fortunately for Myranda she found it and made her way inside closing the door behind her gently. Lighting the assortment candles which lay in a spread across the table in the centre of the room Myranda could finally get at better sense of her surroundings. Winterfell’s Library was old, very old, coated in dust and cob webs Myranda wondered around the tablet, passing a large finely carved fire place, she could not help but speculate as to when this room was last used. Sansa had told her stories about how her and her brothers had been forced to study in this room by Maester Luwin as children. Myranda approached the ancient cob web ridded book cases and begun her search, looking down at the parchment helped to rejig her memory Advanced Alchemy, secrets of the fire and A world of elements and their gods. Myranda had no idea what Sansa was planning she had refused to let her know out of fear that she would inform Ramsay. Deep down Myranda was hurt when Sansa told her she didn't have any trust in her, for a little over a month she had spied for her, served her, pleasured her, hung at her every beck and call like a good girl and still Sansa did not trust her. Myranda could not deny her feelings for lady Stark but deep down she feared. What if Sansa does what Ramsay once did, what if she just uses and them dumps me, only to be used as a play thing for when she gets bored. No Sansa will not do that to me she said herself she feels the same way, Ramsay never said such words if I can do this one thing I may win her trust and her heart.  
Gently dusting away the cob webs and dust spiders scattered as she pulled the first of the three books free from its tomb like shelf. Before long Myranda had collected all three books, stacking them on top of one another she scooped them up in her hands. The books my have looked light at first but they were much heavier piled up. Balancing the her candle on top of the pile of books she carried them out of the library and begun her trip to Sansa’s bed chamber.

Inside her chambers Sansa Stark awaited patiently for Myranda’s return, gazing out of the window the moon shone bright in the nights sky surrounded by thousands of stars, down below Winterfell was resting as Bolton guards quietly marched on top of the snow covered high wall forever watchful for Stannis Baratheons army. As always Sansa allowed the cold Northern wind to flow inside her chamber, softly kissing her skin with its icy breath, behind her the fire blazed. Taking off her green dyed dress Sansa slid into what only could be described as a grey potato sack nighty, it had been given to her along with an assortment of other clothing when she first arrived, she had never worn any of it, it would feel like a betrayal to do so. However tonight was different, tonight was the night Sansa Stark went on the offensive, tonight was the night she would burn down the gods wood. A gentle knock sounded from the door.

“Sansa” Myranda whispered.

Opening the door Myranda entered with the three books she had requested, placing them down upon the table Myranda was taken a back by the amount of ingredients Sansa had laid out.  
“What is all this Sansa?”

“All the ingredients we need to make wildfire”

“Wildfire? you can’t be serious”

“Were only making a little bit just enough to get a fire started”

“Sansa…I..I don't know about this, I mean wildfire is very dangerous what if something goes wrong?” Myranda took her hand.

“I wouldn't want anything to happen to you”

“We’ll be fine, thats why I sent you to collect these books they’ll tell use how to make it” Sansa kissed her hand.

“Will you help me make it?” Myranda could not resist her eyes all most with without thinking she agreed and they got to work.

The two girls toiled over the mixing process for hours trying and failing to make a good batch, before long they begun to run out of the ingredients Myranda and collected and it seemed as if they were destine to fail. Half way through the process Sansa burn her hand on the fire and almost give up in a fit of rage, but then she remembered the price of failure, marriage to a psychopath, birthing his babies and the Stark family name fading into the history books. The thoughts motivated her and around midnight Myranda woke her with a small tube of green liquid inside in her hand, wildfire. 

“It worked” she announced.

“So it has” Sansa said taking the wildfire and twirling it before her captivated by its green glow. 

“Its beautiful” Myranda commented.

“It is” Sansa said with a smile

“Its not as beautiful as you however” Myranda smirked at the compliment.

“Well perhaps this beauty might have time for her ladies attention” she said sensually, climbing on top of her, Myranda planted a kiss upon her lips. Sansa closed her eyes and kiss back tasting the inside her mouth, the tube of wildfire still in her hand. As the two girls snogged a hard knock come from the door.

“Who is it” Sansa asked annoyed that they had been interrupted.

“Its you're husband to be my lady” Fear gripped the two girls as Ramsay stood outside the door. Rushing from the bed Sansa and Myranda cleared the wildfire ingredients way as fast as they could pushing it all in to a broom cupboard in the next room. 

“My lady I know you're in there” Sansa felt her legs tremble and her heart race. Why is he here?, did he follow Myranda or did she let him follow her.

“I am not decent my lord”

“Why of course, take as much time as you need” he replied calmly and politely. He’s up to something, if he finds the wildfire. Sansa had no time to think of the consequences, hiding the tube wildfire underneath her bed Myranda give her that all clear. Taking a deep breath Sansa approached the door. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, this is my castle not his. Opening the door Sansa forced a smile for him, Ramsay stood before her shirtless his pale chest and arms covered in scares and gashes, his dark hair a ragged mess. His cold eyes locked on to her own for a brief moment.

“My wife” he said with a smile “How beautiful you look at this late hour” he said planting a kiss upon her lips.

“Thank you may lord”

“May come it in?”

“Of course” as Ramsay entered her chambers Myranda hid herself way in the room next door, listening intently to what was happening.

“My my my, you certainly feel the heat here”

“I’d rather it be to hot then to cold” Sansa replied her eyes fixed on Ramsay as the walked towards the fire.

“I couldn’t agree more lady Sansa, I’ve spent the last few weeks out collecting taxes in the snow storm”

“That sounds terrible” Good I hope you're cock froze off. 

“It was, we lost a man to the cold as well as several horses” I wish they had lost you to the cold as well.  
“I didn't think I would make it back if I’m honest” I wish you hadn’t.  
“But I have” he turned to face her.  
“Father tells me we are to be wed tomorrow”

“Indeed”

“It should be a joyous event, the ceremony before the wire wood tree, the drinking, the eating, the consummation in our marriage bed” The thought of him side her sent a chill up her spine.

“I agree” Sansa said faking her smile and words “It sounds joyous”

“And who knows a year from now we could have a child together” he said wondering over to her.

“It sounds wonderful” the words rotted in her mouth like moldy bread, having a baby with this monster was a nightmare to her. He stood before her with a lustful look upon his face, placing his hands on Sansa’s hips he whispered in her ear. 

“You know what the best part about having a baby is making it” Ramsay’s hands slid down on to her buttocks, Sansa gulped.

“I think we should get a head start on it don't you think” Deep down Sansa heart raced and not in a good way, how was she going to worm her way away from him.

“Are you sure thats wise my lord, perhaps it would be better to for tomorrow” Sansa put her arms around him.

“Then I will belong to you and we can fuck and make as many babies as you desire” she planted a kiss a soft on his lips, it was the only thing she could think of to get ride of him.

“I think you're going it make a good wife Sansa, but as I said I’ve been out in the storm for weeks fucking nothing but tavern wenches and whores, you are not a whore Sansa, you're high born, as sweet and innocent as they come, you are my future wife and I you're future husband and as you're lord husband I command you to remove clothes and bend over you're bed so that I may put a child in you” Sansa not knowing what to do hesitated for a moment. 

“You don't want to disappoint me do you Sansa?” He’s not going to go away maybe I should just do what he asks and get it over with Turning around to face the bed Sansa removed her grey nighty revealing her naked body, Ramsay licked his lips and stared as Sansa slowly and awkwardly bent over the side of her wolf pelted bed, her peachy soft skinned buttocks sticking out like a flower waiting to be pollenated. Running her hands through the wolfs fur on the bed Sansa could here Ramsay’s pants drop to the floor behind, staring at the stone wall in front she repeated to herself the words. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell.I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Ramsay smacked her bum and laughed as the tip of his cock entered.

“My Lord” Myranda said softly. Both Sansa and Ramsay looked across the room to find Myranda Standing naked by the fire.

“Would you rather not do that to me?”

“Myranda” Ramsay laughed moving way from Sansa, his cock hard.  
“What are you doing interrupting me and my bride to be” Myranda strolled over all smiles gazing into his eyes.

“I just though you could use a real fuck, with someone who knows how to pleasure you”

“I’ve had a long few weeks Myranda, I am to be wed, I need to put my seed to go use”

“Then spill you're seed within me tonight my lord and leave Sansa for tomorrow” Ramsay stared at her for a monument the same with he had used on Sansa at the door.

“Very well get you clothes” he turned round to face Sansa.

“My lady apologies for wasting you're time, the baby making with have to wait until the morrow”

“I look forward to it my lord”

Together the two left her chambers, Myranda giving her a wink as she left.  
Deep down Sansa wanted to rush over and kiss her. Perhaps she can be trusted.  
After they left Sansa lay on her bed for sometime in deep thought. That was far to close I have to do it tonight, I have to burn the gods wood and stop this wedding in its tracks.  
Eventually Sansa jumped down from her bed and got dressed, sliding on a dark wooly dress, gloves and a dark blue cloak Sansa reached underneath her bed and grabbed the tube of wildfire, picking up a unlit candle and hiding it in under her dress she left the confides of her room for the gods wood. 

Inside Ramsay’s bed chamber Myranda stared aimlessly at the stone wall as Ramsay thrusted into her behind, there had been a time not so long ago when she would of enjoyed it and in someways she still did, it had been a long time since she had felt a mans cock inside her, but then she remembered it was Ramsay’s and the thrill she felt come to an end. How could I of found him attractive and charming? how? she though.  
Closing her eyes she fantasised it was Sansa behind, fucking her with a mans cock, looking over at the window she wondered if Sansa was still going through with her plan. 

Outside the cold winters night was calm, the moon still hung high in the sky and the thousands of stars shone down upon her. With her wooly blue hood over her head she made her way across Winterfell’s white covered court yard, the freshly laid snow crushing at her feet, walking underneath the grand archway and passing the kennels the Bolton solders patrolling the castles outer walls payed her no attention, there gaze fixed outwards keeping a look out for the army of Stannis Baratheon. Sansa as quiet as a mouse crossed through a second small court yard and down a long ice covered staircase leading down into the godswood, half way down she slipped but just managed to hold on to a nearby ledge sticking out from one of the stoney castle walls, spending so much time away from home she had completely forgotten how dangerous the stairs could be. Reaching the bottom Sansa found herself at the entrance of the godswood, however there was a locked gate and standing before it a guard, he was skinny and badly kept, he locked his eyes on to her. Sansa knew she had gone through to much to turned back now, sucking her breath in, standing tall and stone faced she walked over to him, confidence her secret weapon. 

“Who goes there?” the guard demanded.

“Lady Stark” she told him as she approached “I wish to enter the gods wood”

“No can do my Lady”

“Why not?”

“Orders from his lordship besides what business would you have in there at this late hour?”

“It is my wedding tomorrow I wish to say some preys before the weirwood”

“Still no can do”

“Ok” she turned around. “I’ll have to inform lord Ramsay you have struck is wife to be”

“You what?”

“How do you think Ramsay would punish you I wonder, would he flay you or just cut off your cock, I guess it would depend on how hard you hit me” Sansa said looking at him over her shoulder. 

“I never hit you” the guard begun to look nervous.

“Try telling that to Ramsay who do you think he's going to believe” Sansa smirked.

“I..apologises lady Stark, I’ll open the gate for you” Sansa turned and smiled as he opened the gate, entering the gods wood she could feel the guards eyes burnt the back of her head.

Deep inside the godswood all was calm and quiet, with nothing but the snows crushing at her feet Sansa tuned back, looking through the naked trees at Winterfells towers, candle lights in only a hand full of the windows. Everyone must be sleeping. she thought. Not for much longer. Wondering through the dark wood she stopped to pause for a moment, before her the weirwood tree stood coated in the moons light, the trees red leaves glistened and sparkled in its rays. In front of the tree the pond lay frozen over, both coated in a thick white blanket of snow. As Sansa slowly walked up to the tree she could not help but marvel at its beauty. It took her back to a time before her life was turned upside down, a time when she, Robb, Arya and Jon would play in the pond as children, with father overlooking them as he cleaned his great sword ice, deep down she missed the summer, she missed her father and mother and brothers, she even missed Arya. Closing her eyes a tear rolled down Sansa’s cheek and onto her dark wooly dress. Winter is coming. she told herself, the words of her father lord Eddard repeated in her mind over and over and over again until at last she under stood, the summer, her mother and father, her brothers and Arya they were her summer but just like the summer itself they were gone. Winter has come it will be long and it will be hard but I will have my summer once again. She though wiping the tear from her cheek. Walking around the pond Sansa finally reached the weirwood, as she stood in before its ancient face Sansa could feel the old gods judging her. I don't have a chose I have to burn it down and delay the wedding. Placing the candle down upon the snow at her feet she pulled the tube of homemade wildfire from in-between her breasts and removed the top pouring the green substance over the weirwoods face.

“What are you doing?” Sansa panicked, dropping the tube of wildfire into the deep snow below she turned around, standing before her with a flaming torch over his head was the gate guard.

“Why are you following me?” Sansa demanded angry at herself that she had not hear him. The guard ignored her, grabbing her arm he yanked Sansa away from the tree. 

“Ramsay will hear of this?” Sansa made her empty threats.

“Sure he will” the guard said sniffing the tree bark were she had poured the wildfire. Sansa’s heart raced for the second time in one night. He knows, he watched me, he going to tell the others.

“Remember what I said I’ll tell him you hit me”

“And I’ll just tell him that you tried the set fire to this weirwood” the guard marched over and grabbed Sansa tightly at the wrist. I’ve come to far to turn back now. Sansa with all the force and strength she could muster formed a fist and punched the guard across his head. Letting go the guard turned to face her, with blood seeping from his ear he made a run for her, holding her arms out in defence the man grabbed and kicked her in the stomach, Sansa returned by head butting him in the nose and made a run for the tree desperate to start the fire. At the weirwood Sansa picked up the wildfire and emptied the last of it onto the tree bark, suddenly she felt rough arms wrap around her stomach, lift her off her feet and thrown her down into the snow. Kicking and trying to push him off the man grabbed her arms and legs to restrain her, his ear seeped of blood, his noise crooked and bruised.

“GET OFF ME” Sansa shouted.

“Nev…..er” suddenly the man eyes went cold as if all the life in his body had upped and lefted, he coughed and deep red blood gushed from his mouth. Feeling all the strength in his arms fade away Sansa pushed him off and watched as she coughed to death on his own blood. Sticking out of the mans back was an arrow, soon afterwards she found Myranda running to her, her bow in one hand. 

“Sansa” she said running over, a smile come upon her face.

“Myranda” she said standing up, opening her arms. As Myranda dove in to her arms Sansa held her tight for moment not saying anything.

“I guess I was wrong about you”

“Of course you were” the two girls locked lips kissing passionately in the shadow of the weirwood.

“What are you doing here? Sansa asked.

“I waited until Ramsay fell asleep and snuck out of his chambers, I though you may want some help”

“I did thank you Myranda”

“What now?” she asked looking at the guards body.

“Most of the wildfires on the tree, an we can light it using the torch he brought, but what do we do with the body”

“We could burn it” Myranda suggested. Dragging the body over to the tree the girls made sure the wildfire was in the correct place, afterwards Sansa picked up the guards torch and held its fire against the tree.

 

With in seconds of the flame coming into contact with the wildfire coated bark, the weirwood tree ignited into a burst of crackling red and orange flame spreading rapidly up the tree and into its leaves. As the beautiful red leaves of the weirwood court a light Sansa watched as the trees face stared at her ominously, deep down she could feel the old god cursing her as the face melted way in the fire. Gods forgive me but I had to. As the two girls watched the tree burn they could see the flames jump over to a near by tree, there black oak innards catching light. 

“It’s beautiful in a way don't you think?” Myranda asked.

“It is” Sansa replied with fire in her eyes.

From behind Winterfell’s bells rang out in alarm. 

“What now? we can’t go back they’ll think we started it”

“Follow me I know a place” deep into the woods they ran, Sansa led the way followed by Myranda close behind, through the snow they rushed away from the burning weirwood, Winterfell’s bells and the faint sound of men shouting fire. Eventually they reached the end of the gods wood, a high stone wall separated them from the wolfs wood. Following Sansa along the base of the wall for a short time she turned back to see the smoke billowing out in to the night sky blocking the moons light. 

“Help me with this” Sansa said grabbing onto a small, rusty, ice covered gate which led down in to a spiral stair case going deep underground. The girls wrenched the gate open and made the way underground closing the gate and leaving the burning godswood behind. Using the guards torch to light the way Sansa and Myranda descended down a long and cramped spiral stare case, the walls were damp and clammy yet Myranda felt the air warm up as they reached the bottom. At the bottom of the spiral stair case the girls were stopped by an archway which had caved in years ago.

“We can’t go any further” said Myranda.

“Yes we can” placing the torch on the group Sansa crawled through a hole in the wall, with no where else to go Myranda followed.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see” 

At the end of the hole the girls emerged into a large under ground cave, above sapphire and ruby diamonds brought light to the cave, at their feet lay two hot spring pools, both releasing steam upwards toward the cave ceiling. 

“Impressed?” Sansa asked her.

“It’s beautiful, I had no idea this existed”

“No body does, I discovered it when I was a child years ago, do you see the hole in the caves ceiling” Sansa pointed “they vent the steam up into the castle walls” Myranda was lost for words.

“It..er..it” 

“Its ours Myranda, this is our secret now and forever if you want it to be” Myranda didn't know were to put her face.

“You helped burn it down and you saved me from that man, from Ramsay” Sansa’s smile widened.

“I can trust you now” Sansa give her a short yet passionate peck on the lips. Without breaking eye contact Sansa removed her clothes while Myranda watched taking in her lovers beauty. Planting another kiss upon her lips, Sansa whispered to her.

“Come get me” before jumping into the hot spring water. Unlacing her dress Myranda watched as Sansa swam as gracefully as a fish underneath the calm steamy water. She may be a Stark but she swims like a Tully and she is mine. Emerging in the centre of the spring Sansa through her soaking autumn burn't hair over her head and smiled at her. Myranda jumped in and dived under the water just as Sansa and surfaced in front of her, the two kissed underneath the shining sapphire and ruby lights of the cave. 

For hours the girls swam, snogged, talked and fucked within the safety of the hot springs, laying on a smooth rock next to the spring with Myranda resting in her arms Sansa watched as the steam rose from their naked bodies.

“What do you think will happen next?” Myranda asked.

“I don't know, if the gods are good Ramsay will defeat Stannis”

“Why do you want that?” she quieted her with a finger to the lips.

“Let us not talk of such things, not here”

Sansa rolled the girl on her back, kissing all the way.

“This will be you're reward brave lady for saving me” Sansa slid down the smooth rock splashing into the water which sent ripples throughout pool, her head between her lovers legs, Myranda bit her lip and her back arched at the mercy of Sansa’s tongue just as above ground the Boltons would be at the mercy of Sansa’s fire.


	4. The Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the godswood burns a battle looms.

Pushing the ancient stone slab to one side Sansa Stark emerged from a small hole in the ground, lending a hand to Myranda the two girls found themselves inside the crypts underneath Winterfell. Unlike the hot and vibrant springs they had spent the night in the crypts were a cold, dead place so much so Sansa could feel the cold wind sweep through her wooly dress. This is what death must feel like cold, quiet and alone. Brushing her hand across her ancestors frozen tomb Sansa gazed down the long gloomy hallway which lead into darkness. I have to go back up there, I have to find out if my plan worked or not. 

“Sansa my love” Myranda tugged her shoulder.

“We have to return, Ramsay will be looking for us” without saying a word Sansa followed her lover to the surface. What if it hasn't worked? What if I am still forced to marry him? What if they find out it was me? Would they kill me? Would they flay me? Deep down her stomach churned, she felt faint and was in great need of a chamber pot. Can I shit my nerves out? she wondered. As she passed the tomb of her aunt Lyanna however Sansa felt a small sense of confidence but little else.  
It worked, you seen the tree burn yourself, you heard the bells ring out in alarm and besides if the worst did come to pass they can’t kill me Roose still needs my name to rule the North.  
Reaching the end of the crypts the girls made there way up the stony stair way.

“You seem quiet my lady” Myranda commented. 

“I’m just staring at you're bum wondering to myself how it can look so good in the dark” Myranda giggled.

“It must be all the horse riding I do, I once overheard the Maester say that the vibrations from riding can improve a ladies behind”. If true that would explain why Margaery’s was perfection. At the top of the stairs Sansa and Myranda walked out into the main court yard, all around men and boys readied themselves for battle, mounting horses, strapping on armour and polishing their swords. The flayed man of house Bolton flew high above Winterfell’s perimeter walls. 

“Whats happening?” Sansa asked.

“I don't know I’ll ask my father” Myranda said disappearing into the crowd of solders.

Walking out into the centre of the yard the men payed her no attention as they pushed past her with much hast. The cold northern air stunk of ash and death, Sansa turned and looked up into the sky, towering high over Winterfell smudging the clear blue sky was a thick billowing cloud of black smoke coming from the godswood, war horns sounded from the guard towers deafening her as the guards rushed to their horses.  
Leaving the chaos of the courtyard behind Sansa returned to her chambers where she found the hand maiden awaiting her.

“My lady I have been looking all over for you” she said with concern.

“Do you know what is happening?” Sansa asked.

“Word spreading around the castle is that lord Stannis send men into the godswood under cover of dark to start the fire” I started the fire you stupid girl.

“What of the war horns and the solders?”

“His army is outside the walls my lady, you can see his flaming heart banners from the window” 

Rushing through the door she opened her chamber window to an unbelievable sight, at the edge of the tree line was Stannis’s army, small and raged looking, before them the Bolton’s charged with their cavalry. In a way Sansa was disappointed she could remember watching the battle of blackwater bay from the safety of her chamber when she had been a captive in Kings Landing, to this day she could still remember the wildfire explosion which engulfed his fleet, the spectacle before her was more of a slaughter then a battle. As the fighting started Myranda joined her and they ordered the hand maiden way, however they struggled to find a good view of the battle from her window. Leaving her chambers the two girls made their way to the broken tower the same one her brother Bran had fallen from. Bolting up the stairs the girls found a good spot at the top of the tower which over looked the battle field. In the distance Sansa could her the screams of men and the clashing of swords and shields upon the field of ice. 

“Would you like a drink?” Myranda asked pulling out a bottle of wine.

“You know me well” Sansa said taking a drink from the bottle.

Together the girls sat on the windows ledge and finished off the bottle as they watched the battle unfold below, as the fighting left the field and entered the forest Sansa truly understood the scale of the loss of life. Bodies from both army’s piled high across the field. 

“Valar morghulis” Sansa said thinking back to what Margaery at told her.

“All men must die” Myranda said in an agreeable tone.

“Fortunately for us we are not men” the girls paused for a moment.

“What did you mean by what you said back in the caves? you hope the Boltons win the battle?”

“I suppose you have a right to know” Sansa said smiling at her.

“I have plans for Roose and Ramsay”

“What plans? tell me” Myranda said softly kissing her cheek.

“Together you and me are going to poison Roose”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“I’m not sure yet, as for Ramsay I plan to marry him and then kill him in the marriage bed” Myranda giggled.

“So dark my lady, what after that?”

“Then I rule Winterfell, with his father gone, Ramsay dead and with no other relations, as his legally married wife I will receive control of house Bolton”

“Are you sure?”

“I am, lord Petyr informed me of this before I came here, its the only reason I’m risking myself, to get my home back”

“I understand” Myranda fussed on with her nails.

“What will happen to me? am I part of you're plan?” Sansa returned the kiss.

“After I have control of Winterfell I will have to win the North back over to my rule and I’ll need you're love and support to do that” Myranda gazed deep in her eyes.

“Of course my lady I’ll never leave you're side” 

As the sun begun to set and the solders returned from battle Sansa and Myranda made their way back down the tower, Sansa returned to her chambers only to be summoned by Ramsay to meet him on the castle walls. Being led out by two guards they escorted her up the ice covered steps of Winterfell’s high walls, there they found Ramsay standing tall, over looking the battle field.

“My wife to be you look beautiful this eventing” Sansa put on her fake smile and innocent sounding voice.

“Thank you my lord, I see you are victorious”

“Indeed, the traitor Stannis Baratheon is dead and house Bolton reminds rulers of the North” Not for long.  
“I’m afraid our wedding will not be taking place in the godswood, the traitor burned it down, hence the smoke” Sansa pretended to be shocked.

“Bastards I was looking forward to it”

“I know you were Sansa that is why we will have it right here right now” that caught Sansa by complete surprise, she struggled to speak for a moment as the maester approached holding a book.

“Are you sure my lord what would you're father think?”

“My father is dead, killed bravely in battle by his enemies” You mean you killed him. 

“Maester you may begin the ceremony” Ramsay ordered.

“But what about the weirwood? my lord we cannot have the ceremony without it”

“Don't worry my lady I have ordered a grand feast in the great hall to celebrate our joining and victory”

“But?” He’s had this planned from the beginning, ok Ramsay I’ll play your game.


	5. The Bedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a married woman Sansa Bolton must make an urgent move for power and survival.

Calmly Sansa Stark sat next to her new husband Ramsay as the two overlooked the great hall below. Men of all ages drank, shouted and laughed the night way, singing songs and telling tales of their victory against the false king Stannis. The celebrations had been going on all night ever since she was married on the snow covered high walls of Winterfell. Ordering a maid to refill her cup Sansa watched as the great halls fire burned bright, coating the room its protective warmth. Gazing down into the crowd of drunken soldiers and nobel men Sansa shifted her eyes around looking for Myranda. Where is she? She must know by now what is happening? Why hasn't she come to me? For hours she sat and watched maids and servicing girls wonder in and out of the great hall loaded down with more then enough food for everybody to feast on. Myranda where are you? I need you now. As the day turned to night Sansa watched as the full moon climbed into the dark winters sky from one of the hall windows, it was the only thing she could do to drown out all the negative thoughts and feels which had sprung up inside of her. Turning around she stared at her new husband, Ramsay had barely eaten a thing all night but the drink was beginning to effect him, she could tell because of the way he laughed and stared ominously into the crowd below. I bet he knows about me and Myranda. I bet he as her strung up somewhere ready to be flayed for helping me or maybe she’s down in the cells sleeping with the dogs. Suddenly Ramsay turned to her with a smile on his face. 

“My lady” he asked. “You seen quiet this evening” Sansa took a moment to respond. 

“I’m just taking it all in my lord”

“As am I” Holding out her cup a maid refilled Sansa’s wine.

“My lady certainly enjoys her wine” 

“I have grown to enjoy the taste my lord”

“I’m sure you will grow to enjoy the taste of other things as well” Ramsay replied stroking his cock. Sansa shivered at the thought of what he was suggesting. 

“I would rather not comment on such things in public my lord”

“Why not” Ramsay said as he slammed his hands down on the table catching the attention of the hall. 

“Your my wife Sansa and a good wife does as she is commanded” The halls eyes begun to fall on Sansa, deep down she wanted to scream and run away. For a moment she considered it. NO. she told herself. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell I will not fear this bastard. Without thinking Sansa faked a smile and then a blush.

“Apologise my lord, but if I told you how I plan to fuck you tonight in front of all your bravest soldiers well I wouldn't want to make them anymore jealous of his lordship then they already are” Ramsay stood staring at her in silence along with the rest of the hall, for a moment Sansa feared she had done something stupid, that was until Ramsay smiled and begun to laugh along with everyone else in the great hall. 

“It would seem I have ever the more reason to look forward to tonight lady Bolton” he said kissing her upon the lips. Lady Bolton. The words replayed in her head over and over again. No I am a Stark, I will always be a Stark. As the halls attention moved away from her Ramsay stumbled off to talk with some of his battle advisers. Left alone in her high chair Sansa took this opportunity to go looking for Myranda. As she stood up from the table Sansa could feel her balance wane and the great hall spin around her. I’ve drunk to much. she thought. I need fresh air. Making her way down from the high chair Sansa pushed passed the crowd of drunken soldiers and nobel men. Fastening her wooly cloak and pulling her hood up Sansa walked out into Winterfells courtyard. Just as she had seen it from the great hall the full moon hung high in the sky surrounded by sparkling stars, its bright ray of white light illuminating the snow at her feet. Strolling across the courtyard to the sound of crunching snow Sansa could hear the Bolton guards atop the walls drinking and laughing, celebrating victory. As she passed underneath Winterfells main archway Sansa could once again smell ash and burnt wood from the night before. Had I of know that burning the godswood down would not have made a difference I wouldn’t of done it, Maybe that was what the old gods were trying to tell me, Maybe they were telling me not to burn it down because they knew it would make no difference. It doesn't matter now, I need to find Myranda. Approaching the kennels entrance Sansa shoved open their rusty gates and entered. Inside was dark, so dark that Sansa struggled to see her hand in front of her face. Knowing that she would not be able to see a thing if she ventured further inside she stopped. Shivering from the cold she pulled her cloak closer. “Myranda” she shouted. Her echo ringing off the kennel walls and waking the dogs. 

“ROOF ROOF” they snarling at her jumping up at their cages. 

“Myranda?” she shouted once again.

“Myranda?” The dogs continued to snarl at her growing louder and more aggressive. She’s not here. 

Turning around Sansa jumped. Behind her stood a large heavily armoured knight, a sword in his hand and a flay man branded upon his chest plate. Sansa took a step back, her heart pounding from the surprise.

“Brave sir I did not see you”

“You are to come with me my lady”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Your lord husbands bed chamber, he grows eager to learn how you plan to fuck him”

“Then please lead on brave sir”

As the knight turned Sansa followed. What am I going to do? I am I really going to have to go though with this night? I am really going to have to let him inside me? I suppose I could find another way to kill him but what if I am to late? what if the knights back is turned could I run? should I run? he would just bring me right back, I miss Myranda where is she?” As she entered the castle Sansa deep down accepted what was about to happen. Maybe if I close my eyes it will be quick? Maybe he will finish early and sleep for the rest of the night. As she climbed the steps of the main tower Sansa held her head high. I will not let him break me I will not let this break experience break me, I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell and he is a bastard. Walking through the corridors Sansa watched as servants passed by. For a moment her heart skipped a beat when she caught a glimpse at the back of a girl with dark flowing hair who was Myranda’s size. But before she could call out she turned around revealing herself not to be Myranda but just another cleaning girl. Up more stairs they climbed until she was finally led into Ramsay’s bed chamber. 

“His lordship with be with you in a moment my lady” The knight bowed and left the room shutting the great double door behind him. Across the room she strolled toward the open fire place. It was twice the size of the fire in her own chambers and twice as hot, as she watched the fire Sansa listen to the footsteps around the door. As her eye wondered around the room she quickly realised where she was.  
I’m in mother and fathers old room, that bastard has been sleeping in my parents room, defiling it.  
Sansa bit her lip in anger and paced up and down in front of the fire, fantasising about how she would love to kill him. That is when she saw it, flashing before her eyes in the fires light, a gift from the gods. Resting above the fire place was a dagger the same one she had used to threaten Myranda in to her service.  
How does he have that? Has he been looking through my chambers?  
It did not matter all Sansa could think about was how she was going to use it. Pulling the knife down from above the fire Sansa held it tightly in her palm, running her finger along the blades edge.  
I will do what I did with Myranda, I will seduce him and when he gets close enough cut his cock off.  
The thought made her giggle to herself. Strolling over to the bed Sansa slid the blade underneath one of the pillows so it was hidden from sight. Piling more lodges on to the fire Sansa made sure that the chamber was nice and toasty, as the fire grew so did its heat and before long she could feel herself begin to sweat. Throwing her dark blue cloak and gloves on to the floor Sansa carefully undone the laces of her dark wooly dress and allowed it to drop down to her ankles. Free of her clothes Sansa strolled over to a nearby mirror to inspect her naked body. Her skin was pale but her autumn burn't ginger hair glowed in the fires presence. Unleashing it from behind her hair flowed freely over her shoulders, covering her tits. Twirling slowly in the mirror her hair dangled down the length of her back ending just above her bum. With her hands Sansa stroked her firm buttocks and smiled at the sight of a surprise love bite on her lower right bum cheek. I need to pay Myranda’s right bum cheek a visit next time I see her. Outside the chambers door the guards stirred. Leaving the mirror behind Sansa poured herself another cup of wine and downed it in one go. Slamming it back on the table Sansa wiped her mouth and climbed onto Ramsay’s master sized bed. Laying on her stomach facing the door Sansa tried to make herself look as sensual and appealing as possible, she combed her hair over to one side, pressed her tits together to make them look bigger, she lifted her legs up into the air and crossed them, she raised her bum up into the air like a lushes spring flower waiting for a bee to come along. This flower will kill the bee, the dagger my thorn. She did not have long to wait until Ramsay entered. Straight away his eyes locked on to her like a hungry beast at feeding time, closing the door behind him he turned the key locking them both inside for the night. He then through the keys across the table in the centre of room. 

“Well well well” he said strolling across the room toward the fire, his eyes locked on her. Time to put on my act one last time. Sansa smirked at him.

“I hope my lord is pleased with what he sees?” she asked sensually. 

“I am my lady” he replied stood next to the fire.

“That is lady Bolton to you my lord” Ramsay smiled.

“Of course lady Bolton” he bowed his head. He’s playing along now to keep him going.

“I am confused my lord” 

“Confused at what my lady” he replied pouring himself a drink using the same cup she had. 

“As to why your still wearing clothes” Ramsay laughed while drinking the wine, after putting the cup down he took a moment to respond. 

“I agree clothes on during a bedding doesn't make any sense” the room grew silent.

“Come and help me get my pants off then” he said inviting her over.

“I have a better idea, how about you remove your clothes for me while I lay on your bed and watch, I really want to get a look at your cock” Deep down Sansa felt nervous Ramsay had told her before to obey his every command once they we’re married. To her surprise Ramsay did as she asked. Staring into his eyes Sansa could see what was going on deep inside. He likes this, he likes me teasing him just like Myranda said. Stood before the fire Ramsay removed his clothes, first his boots, then his sword belt, then his shirt revealing his toned pale chest and stomach and finally he dropped his pants. As Ramsay stepped out before her naked she gazed before his hardened cock.

“My lord” she said softly, gazing at his cock pretending to be impressed with it.  
In reality Ramsay’s cock was a small and shrivelled thing, even at full length it was nothing to be proud of. Myranda must have been desperate for power to allow such a thing inside her. 

“I’m glad you like it Sansa because its going to be spending a lot of time inside you” The thought sent a chill down her spine even greater then the one she had felt in the great hall. Ramsay grabbed the cup of wine by his side and downed it all before throwing it in to the fire. As her nerves dug in deep inside Ramsay wondered around her side, crawled onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Behind Sansa could feel his lips plant softly upon the back of her neck, over and over against Ramsay kissed her, his arms supporting him on either side. Down below Sansa could feel his hardened cock resting on the crevice of her bum ready to enter. I have to do something. I have to get him to lay on the pillow so I can slit his throat. Sansa didn't have time to collect her thoughts, before she knew it Ramsay’s shrivelled cock slid down in between her bum cheeks and entered her behind. Immediately she let out moan of surprise and pain. Myranda had always been so gentle with her fingers, Margaery as well. After a few brief yet painful thrusts of her behind Ramsay stopped and pulled his cock free. Seizing the opportunity to take control of the situation Sansa rolled on to her back and pushed Ramsay onto his, his head against the pillow.

“Whats wrong Sansa do you not like my cock up their?” 

“I like your cock” she kissed him. “Up where we can make a baby” Ramsay laughed as smacked her bum sending an echo across the room. Sansa seized her chance, as he smacked her bum she slid her hand underneath the pillow ready to slit his throat wide open, but the dagger was nowhere to be found. Panic took her and her eyes widened. She tuned to look back at Ramsay who by now had a big grin on his face.

“Looking for this sweet wife” he waved the dagger in front of her before forcefully pushing her over to his side and pinning her down, the dagger at her throat. 

“You though you were just going to walk in here and kill me didn't you” Sansa spit in his face. He laughed.

“Come now Sansa did you really think it would be that easy”

“I want to kill you so bad” she said with gritted teeth. 

“WHY? what have I ever done to you sweet wife?”

“Your father killed my mother and brother, you come in here, to my castle and try to steal my home”

“I am your home now Sansa, my father is dead I killed him during battle on the field while you were hiding way from me incase I found out it was you who burn’t down the godswood to delay our wedding” he laughed as Sansa gazed at him in shock. 

“And I’d burn it down a thousand more times if it mean’t getting out of marrying a monster” 

“You need to pay more attention Sansa you are married to me now, and seeing as we are married you are going to be a good little wife and you are going to birth me an heir or two and after that maybe I will think about not killing you but for now” Ramsay dropped the dagger. “We have a child to make” 

Sansa was a wash with emotion, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hit him but he was to strong. Gritting her teeth and with tears in her eyes Ramsay shoved her legs open and forced his way inside smiling as he thrusted. Through her tears Sansa heard the snap of a tight rope. Suddenly a steal bolt emerged from out of Ramsay’s chest splattering blood all over her, wiping away her tears frantically she watched as the wound caused by the bolt poured with blood, it trickled down his stomach and dripped on to Sansa’s breasts and stomach. As she looked up at Ramsay’s face she could see shock in is eyes, Feeling the tip of the steel bolt sticking out of his chest he begun to bleed out from his mouth. He lifted himself off Sansa and turned to confront his killer. Stood in front of the roaring fire with dark flowing hair, a leathery hooded dress and a unloaded cross bow in her hands aimed toward him was Myranda a shaking at what she had just done. The seconds that followed felt like minutes both Ramsay and Sansa stared at her, Ramsay in shock and Sansa in relief.  
“You?” Ramsay mumbled under his blood filled mouth before collapsing on to the bed. Sansa sat up covered in Ramsay’s blood her eyes watering.

“Myranda?” She kept staring at Ramsay’s now died body. She dropped the crossbow, her hands trembled. 

“Sansa? I” tears come to her eyes and Sansa rushed to her. Together two girls embraced each other holding one another close. 

“I though something had happened to you?” Sansa said. 

“I found out not to long ago and I couldn't get into the main hall and after I saw you getting brought up here by that knight I run back to the armoury and found this”

“Its ok Myranda its ok you just made it”

“He didn't do anything to you did he?”

“I’ll be fine” Sansa smiled in relief.

The two girls looked into each others eyes and kissed before the fire, their love burning strong. 

“What do we do now?” Myranda asked.

“You have to sneak out how did you get in?”

“The window”

“I have an idea sneak out the window and get back to the kennels, after you’ve done that I’ll tell them someone attacked us and escaped”

“Are you sure that will work?”

“Well me and Ramsay we’re married I am lady Bolton and they will have to listen to me”

“Right” Myranda give her a final kiss before climbing back out of the window and disappearing into the night.  
After she had left Sansa climbed back onto the blood coated bed and pulled Ramsay’s lifeless body back in between her legs giving his face several smacks from her fist before faking her cries of help. 

With his dead body resting over her, his body dripping blood over her breasts once again Sansa screamed for help and she did not have to wait long for a response. Within seconds three knights battered down main door and filled into the chamber.

“A hooded man just come outside and killed him” Sansa faked her tears. Quickly the knights climbed out the window looking for the killer. Once again the bells of Winterfell chimed in the moons glow.


	6. Power play

The bath water had turned as red as the morning sky outside her window. Over and over again Sansa Stark scrubbed her body, hoping to clean the filth that was Ramsay Bolton’s blood from her skin. Deep down she still breathed a sye of relief that Myranda had saved her when she did. The bells of Winterfell had rung deep into the night, after the three knights climbed out of the window in search of the so called killer Sansa found herself at the centre of attention. First a heavily armed group of solders had flooded into the chamber followed hastily by the maester and five serving girls. As the guards rolled Ramsay’s bloodied body over to one side for the maester to inspect she had been whisked away from the room by the serving girls. Naked and soaked in her husbands blood Sansa was taken back to her chambers where she was swashed down by them. Normally she would have enjoyed the though of her serving girls washing her down but she knew she had to maintain her act of grief and shock. For almost an hour she faked her tears until she could fake it no more. After the serving girls had cleaned her up the grief and shock had turned to joy and satisfaction. For a short time Sansa lay on her bed with a smile of her face. He’s dead. She thought. The bastard of Bolton is finally dead. Before long the maester had arrived to tell her what she already knew.

“My lady I regret to inform you that your lord husband is dead” With her head in her hands she sobbed while deep down inside she celebrated.

“It..It all happened so fast, we where in the bed and then a hooded man shot him”

“With a cross bow yes my lady the master at arms has sent out search parties into the surrounding forests to find this murderer, in the meantime lady Bolton you should rest” Sansa did as the maester bid and slid into her bed.

“Maester?” she called softly just as he was about to leave her chamber. “What did you call me?”

“Lady Bolton”

“Why do you call me that? my husband is dead”

“That may be my lady but with Lord Roose’s death on the battle field and your husbands, as his legally married and consummated wife you are the closest thing to a house hold head house Bolton has at the moment but please my lady let us talk of such matters another time you need your rest” As the maester closed the door Sansa turned over to look at the falling snow at her window and smiled. All through the night the bells of Winterfell had rung and all night Sansa Stark had lay in bed with a smile on her face to over joyed to sleep. _My plan has worked. I can’t believe its worked. Lord Petyr was right._

However Sansa knew it was not the end, with Ramsay dead their would most likely be a power vacuum and Sansa was determined that she would be the one to fill it. _I will have to act fast._ she thought. While winterfell is still in a state of confusion, grief and chaos. Up before dawn she rose, feeling confident and fresh faced she watched as her serving girls drew her a hot bath and lit her fire. Ordering them away Sansa dropped her thin night dress to the cold stone floor of her chamber and submerged her naked body in the waters warm protection. Still as a stone she lay for a time watching the fire dance and dive at a stone back drop. Brushing her autumn burn’t to one side she also watched the steam rise from the waters surface.

‘Knock Knock’ the door sounded. Entering was Myranda with a clean wolf skinned towel for her. As soon as Sansa glimpsed her inviting brown eyes, soft lips and warm smile her heart skipped a beat and she let slip a smile.

“Myranda” she said glad to see she was ok.

“My lady” Myranda replied locking the chamber door behind her and placing the towel by her tubs side.

“Did you enjoy your wedding night my lady?” Myranda joked.

“The groom died but you would know all about that wouldn't you”

“I have no idea what your on about my lady” Myranda said planting a soft peck upon Sansa’s cheek and sliding a hand down to her right breast.

“Not yet” Sansa responded slapping her hand away.

“I need you to write a letter” Before she knew it Myranda was hunched over a scroll writing Sansa’s message.

 

_Lords and Ladies of the north the time has come, house Stark has returned, no longer is Roose Bolton or his bastard in charge. They are both dead and house Bolton finds itself under my control, however I fear that internal allies of the bastard could threaten my hold. Now is the time to strike by fellow northern men and women, to avenge not only my family but all the northern families who’s lives have been lost during the red wedding through to today. Raise your banners and march on Winterfell with all your strength, not only for house Stark, but for yourself’s, for your fellow northerners and for the North._

Signed

_Sansa Stark, last living daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North._

 

“It’s a very inspiring letter my lady, but I don’t understand you are lady Bolton now house Bolton answers to you” Sansa shifted in her bath. The water sloshed from side to side, lifting her leg up she rested it over the side of the steaming tub and let the water drip onto the stone below.

“Legally I am but the world doesn't work that way, my father is a prime example in the eyes of the law Stannis should have been king due to the Cersei’s bastard children, but she had the bigger army and the more allies which ended with my fathers head being removed in front of the commoners of Kings landing”. The memories come flooding back to her of that day, of Joffery, Cersei, Varys and Petyr, of Pycelle and the moment Ilyn Payne swung her fathers sword. “I will not let that happen to me” Sansa said with fire in her eyes.

“I wouldn't let it happen” Myranda protested.

“I know you wouldn't, but I’m not going to take any chances I must have the bolton army under my control if I am to consolidate my hold and if that fails”

“The Boltons will have a army of angry northerns to deal with” She could see the logic in her lady’s plan.

“Exactly” The couple fell silent for a moment listing to the morning wind howl outside the chambers window.

“What if the letter doesn't work? What if the northerns don't come”

“The north remembers Myranda thats what my sources say anyway when I manage to contact them”

“What are these sources you speak of my lady? who are they?”

“Thats for me to know”

“Really not even if I do this?” Myranda lifted up her dress revealing her hairy cunt hidden below. The gesture made Sansa blush.

“This is serious Myranda”

“I am being serious my lady” She flashed her again this time it was her pale perky bum on display.

“Stop it” Sansa smiled at her.

“Why? do I make your cunt feel good my lady” Sansa laughed.

“You do much more then make my cunt feel good”

“What do you mean?”

Without responding Sansa rose from the steaming tub, as she stepped over the side water droplets dripped across the cold stone floor at her feet. Never breaking eye contact Sansa elegantly approached the girl, her soft and smooth naked body steaming in the cold air of her chamber. With her skin and autumn burn’t hair soaked to the bone she threw her hands around her lover, took her hips and pulled her close. Dropping the letter to the cold stone floor Myranda stared deep into her sapphire coloured eyes.

“When I escaped Kings Landing I felt the love of my life behind to marry a bastard boy king and I never thought I would find the same affection for another person in this world until I met you”

“Sansa I” Myranda blushed.

“I didn't like you at first, I thought you were horrible little bitch who was wrapped around Ramsay’s finger and I guess you were. Then I took you into be bed, pleasured you and then held a knife to your throat” Sansa took her hand. “You could have told him what I made you do but you didn’t, you reminded loyal to me and my house”

“Always” Sansa stoked her arm.

“Do you love me Myranda?” She asked.

“Of course my lady you” Sansa cut her off.

“Good” she planted a kiss upon her soft lips and proceeded to pick up the letter she had dropped.

“Make sure you make copies of this and send it to every Lord and Lady in the north”

“I will my lady” She said with a smile upon her face.

“You can call your own girlfriend by her name you know”

“Girlfriend?” Myranda said taken a back.

“Indeed, outside that wooden door you are my serving girl and I a high born lady, but in my chambers and in my bed I am you girlfriend and you are mine agreed?” Sansa ended with a smile. Myranda hugged her, overjoyed by what she was hearing.

“Wow so I have a beautiful high born lady girlfriend” she giggled.

“I know lucky you and I have a beautiful peasant girlfriend” Sansa replied kissing her once again, her hands exploring her lovers hips.

“Well I had better send your message out then”

“That would be best” the girls giggled. Coating herself in the wolf skinned towel by her bath tubs side, Sansa Stark watched as Myranda left her chamber and strolled over to window. Pushing the window open the fresh northern wind brushed against her skin, sending her long ginger locks flowing behind her. Opening the window wider she dropped her wolf skinned towel to the floor and allowed her naked body to take in the frosty northern wind.

 _The North is mine._ She thought. As the snow begun to fall.


	7. The She Wolf

One by one the lords and ladies of the north filed into Winterfell's great hall, bustling with anticipation as to what the last surviving child of Eddard Stark had to say. Peaking out from behind the servants curtain Sansa watched them as they took there seats.

_They have come. They have come to hear me out I knew they would._

Deep down inside Sansa’s stomach churned and her legs shook beneath her emerald laced silk dress. She knew just how import today was, if she didn't press her claim over the north today if front of her banner men and women then she never will. It had been a month since her marriage to Ramsay, and a month since his death. In that time she had ruled Winterfell under the supervision of the maester and all of Roose and Ramsay’s commanding officers, there were somedays she feared that they would make a move against her and take power for themselves but after receiving word that the northern nobel’s where about too descend upon Winterfell they backed down, fearing a revolt. However it had not all been fearing for her life, for the first time in years Sansa felt as if she was getting somewhere in life. She was on the very edge of her birth right, so close she could reach out and grab it. One night she did, she dreamed of a grand coronation where she was presented with a crown of ice. All around the nobles and peasants alike bowed before her, even her enemies Joffery, Cersei and the hound. Before her the white crown of ice glistened in the winters morning sun. Then she awoke, in her hand no crown of ice only Myranda’s smooth skinned butt cheek. Walking around to the lords entrance she found Myranda waiting for her.

“Good luck” she said softly, gazing into her eyes while gifting her a kiss which filled Sansa nervous soul with confidence.

“I told you not to do that” She said with a slight smile on her face.

“Well nobody can see us”

“Still I’d rather not let all these lords know I’m in a relationship with me serving girl”

“Of course my lady” Myranda backed down looking at the floor. Unable to bear her lovers eyes sinking to the grown Sansa took her by the waist and kissed her for several minutes even as servants and clears passed by watching them.

“I though you were worried about other people?”

“Myranda I have been through so much in my life if I want to kiss my girlfriend in public then so be it” With that statement Sansa left her and entered the great hall. For as far as she could see lords and ladies alike stood up out of respect for her name.

 _I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell._ Climbing the short steps to her high chair, Sansa could see the looks upon the lords faces in the front row. Some gifted her looks of support, others of doubt and one looked totally uninterested in the whole affair. As she stood before them Sansa sucked in her stomach and made herself look tall and commanding as possible. She straightened her back and lifted her head and shoulders high, below Bolton men stood guard, posted all around the hall.

 _I hope this isn't going to be another red wedding._ Sansa thought to herself.

“My lords and ladies of the north thank you for coming today first I want to say how much of an honour it is that you can all be here I do realise this past autumn has been a turbulent time for our lands”

“That’s putting it mildly” One lord shouted out from the back of the hall.

“I will not keep your lord and ladyships any longer then need be I know you have lands to prepare for the full force of winter but I am here to tell you today that house Stark is back in control of the north”

“And where do you get that from?” Lord whitewall angrily shouted.

“Roose and his Bastard are dead”

“Tywin was head of house Lannister after he died do you think the rest of them fell out of power no way”

“Agreed and weren't you married to the bastard? doesn't that make you lady Bolton now?” another lord added.

“No more then Queen Cersei is a Baratheon for marrying Robert” That got the crowd talking.

“You have a point my lady but that brings me on to another you stand before us and claim house Bolton is gone yet you surround yourself with Bolton men” Sansa stopped for a moment and gulped.

“That's where you wrong my lord” Sansa told him nodding her head at the guard at the back of the room. Like the lords and ladies had not so long ago in come a well organised and highly trained column of soldiers branding Stark shields and amour. In they marched passing the northerners up to the stage where Sansa stood tall above them. A display of power it was, one Sansa desperately needed if she was ever going to win back their support. In front of the stage they lined up, their spears held out before them.

“No Bolton soldier guards me my lord only Stark one’s, only the loyal” The display clearly impressed the nobles with the exception of one who rose to her feet, lady hearthstone of the ice valley.

“We are all loyal to the Stark name my lady but please try and see things from our point of view” The lady brushed her hair to one side before continuing.

“My farther fought under your father, he also fought under you bother king Robb, many of us held your bother to a good standard and followed him into battle, where ever and whenever your brother needed us we where there for him as any loyal Bannerman should be for his or her high lord, but Robb betrayed us when he refused to marry the fray girl, he refused to be a king and do the right thing, he refused to do what was right for the north and her people. My only question is why my lady?, why should I stand here and give you my support? why should I lay my sword at your feet and swear my oath to you? what have you done for the north and her people?” Sansa was stunned by the point the lady was making, Robb had been a good leader but he refused to put his feelings a side for the kingdom he ruled. In that moment Sansa could only think of one thing to say. With sweaty palms and a dry month she give her an answer.

“I killed Ramsay Bolton” The hall immediately went up into a state of confusion. “You heard me I killed the bastard, I plunged a bolt into his chest during our wedding night and you know why I did it, it wasn't just for me and wanting my birth right, it was for you, for the people of the north, under Ramsay’s rule the north would have become a wasteland of misery and with winter now here countless northern lives would have been lost, some may be stock to hear that I have done such a thing and in someways I am shocked as well but I would do it all over again if it mean't the north could be free of Bolton oppression” The hall stood in silence coming to terms with what they had just heard.

For a moment Sansa expected for them to arrest her for murder but that did not happen. Standing from the sea of lords, Lord Longtree spoke, his son by his side.

“Fellow lords we must one again unite under the banner of house Stark, with winter here and the Lannisters most liked pissed off that their puppet lords have been overthrown it is more important then ever”

“Aye, Agreed” Many of the lords and Ladies said nodding their heads in approval. Gliding her eyes across the room the nobles seem to agree unity was the best way forward.

“My I ask you something my lady?” lady Hearthstone asked.

“Of course”

“Did the bastard have a big cock?” The hall laughed.

“It was the smallest thing I’ve ever seen, it looked more like a lady’s parts then a cock” The hall erupted with laugher. Slowly but surely the laughed turned into a chant which started from the back and made its way forward.

“STARK STARK STARK STARK” The lords and ladies chanted as they stood to their feet.

“STARK STARK STARK” Sansa could feel the echoes of the nobles chants vibrate through her insides. A smile broke upon her face and she turned back to the lords entrance she had emerged from. Standing in the door way was Myranda joining in the chant.

“STARK STARK STARK” For the rest of the evening and deep into the night the lords and ladies of the north feasted and drunk to the return of house Stark and for the first time since she was a girl Sansa found herself truly happy. She laughed, she drunk, she told jokes, she danced and she smiled. Cup after cup went by Sansa knocking them all back trying to keep up with the men around her table. Now that she was head of house Stark that made her an eligible partner for marriage but she didn't want any of them. As the moon hung high above Winterfell the great hall begun to empty. Sat in her high chair Sansa sat hugging her wine cup, her head spinning from all the wine and drinking games she had made her way through. Suddenly Sansa spotted her from across the room, wearing a beautiful see through sapphire and ruby dress with gold earrings and topped off with lush brown locks of hair which bounced over her shoulders as she walked, Myranda strolled toward her. For a moment Sansa felt as if she was in a dream, in that moment Sansa though Myranda was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. S _he looks high born in that dress like a fellow lady._ Sansa though to herself. _She is my lady._

“Lady Sansa” Myranda softly said stopping in front of her.

“Would you walk me back to your chambers my lady?” Myranda smirked at her.

Later that night the celebrations continued in Sansa’s chamber. Littering the cold stone floor was girls dresses and hung above the roaring fire was a pair of ladies underwear.

“Oh yes by the old yes keep going” Sansa begged as she lay on her back, legs open at the mercy of Myranda’s tongue. Deep down her heart raced, her hormones raged and her loins burned with lesbian passion. Gripping on to the wolf pelted skins of her bed Sansa bit her lip and curled her toes in anticipation of the climax. As Myranda picked up her speed Sansa run her hands through her autumn burn’t hair and moaned as she arched her back begging for her lovers world. As she cum her back bolted up uncontrollably and Sansa felt herself squirt down below with shaking legs. Breathless and with the world around her spinning from the wine Sansa collapsed back onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 

Wrapped in the warm wolf pelted blankets of her lovers bed Myranda slowly opened her eyes much like she had the night she had first slept with Sansa. For a moment she lay gazing out of her chamber window at the sun light shining in, cutting through the ice cold northern breeze which flooded inside. Smiled she did the former serving girl who was now the lover of the highest lady in the land. As she rolled over Myranda could feel the soft wolf fur brush her smooth, curvy body.

“Sansa?” She said playfully. “My love did you open the window again?” Sansa was not at her side and was nowhere to be seen. Alone she was in the large queen sized bed, wrapped up in fur blankets.

 _The blankets are nice and warm._ She thought.  _But nothing come close to being warmed by my Sansa._

“Sansa?” She called softly across her chamber. She got not response. “Sansa?” She repeated. Sitting herself up. Suddenly she heard it, the foul sound of a girl being sick, of Sansa being sick. At an instant Myranda throw the warm covers from her naked body exposing herself to the incoming sun light and cold winters wind which had made itself at home in her ladies chambers.

“Sansa are you ok?” She said rushing over across the chamber and through a wooden door into a back where Sansa kept her dresses. From the other side of the door she could hear her throw up again this time it sounded more violent. Fearing Sansa was sick Myranda throw open the door and made her way inside to find Sansa hunched over a chamber pot in the nude being sick.

“Sansa are you ok?” She asked getting down to her knee’s and brushing Sansa’s hair over her back.

“Do I look it? I’ve been like this on and off for hours” “

You did drink a lot last night trying to keep up with those boys” Sansa laughed a tiered laugh.

“You sound jealous?” Sansa joked.

“Never besides you mine” Sansa smiled before being sick again.

 

Over the next few days Sansa found herself unable to hold down her meals and was often sick during the mornings. Time and time again the maester give her remedies to take the sickness way but nothing worked.

“What your giving me isn't working maester”

“I don’t understand it my lady psychically your a healthy young lady this sickness is a complete myst” The maester stopped in mid sentence catching Sansa attention.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him stone faced. The maester did not respond for a moment instead he only looked at the floor in deep thought. Eventually however he popped his head up.

“My lady if you would place lay down on the table and lift up your dress for me” The request took Sansa by surprise.

“Why do you need me to do that?”

“Please my lady just do it”

_He sounds concerned._

Sansa did as he asked. Jumping up onto the cold wooden table Sansa lifted her dress up thigh high for the maester who then slid her wrinkly old fingers up inside her. The encounter was long and awkward with the Maester pulling his fingers in and out feeling around for something. Deep down Sansa had a fearful though as to what he was looking for. Suddenly the maester stopped and pulled his fingers free of her lady parts with a smile upon his face.

_What is he so happy about? Its it because he got to feel the inside of my cunt._

“Is everything ok maester?” She asked with a hint of concern. The maester replied with only a smile.

“My lady I believe a congratulations is in order”

“Why?”

“You are with child”

 

 

_To be continued in......._

_‘The Shewolf, the Lioness and the Rose’_


	8. Timeline

Aerys ii of House Targaryen - 259 AL - 281 AL

 

  * The Great Tourney of Harrenhal.
  * Roberts Rebellion sees the overthrown of House Targaryen.
  * Robert becomes King.
  * Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen flee Westeros.



 

Robert i of House Baratheon - 281 AL - 297 AL

 

  * Greyjoy Rebellion 
  * Eddard Stark named hand of the King. 



 

Joffery i of House Baratheon - 297 AL - 301 AL

 

  * Start of the War of the Five Kings.
  * Sansa Stark is taken captive by the Lannisters.
  * Eddard Stark is executed. 
  * Battle of Blackwater Bay. 
  * Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell meet for the first time.
  * Robb Stark is murdered at the Red Wedding. Theon Greyjoy is captured by Ramsay Bolton.  
  * Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell poison King Joffery Baratheon. Sansa flees Kings Landing.
  * Theon Greyjoy is killed by Myranda. 



 

Tommon i of House Baratheon - 301 AL - 302 AL

 

  * End of the War of the Five Kings. 
  * Sansa Stark returns to Winterfell and marries Ramsay Bolton. 
  * Ramsay Bolton is killed on his wedding night by Myranda. 
  * Sansa Stark is named Lady of Winterfell. 




End file.
